Origami Tobiichi
Summary Origami Tobiichi (鳶一 折紙 Tobiichi Origami) is one of the main female protagonist of the Date A Live series. She is a top student in her school both in terms of academics and sports. Of course, none of the student body and facility members know that she is a member of the AST with a few exceptions unknown to her. She transformed into a Spirit in volume 10. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Origami Tobiichi | Codename: Angel | Codename: Devil Origin: Date A Live Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, AST Member, later Member of DEM Industries | Spirit | Inversed Spirit Attack Potency: Likely City level (casually destroyed a massive satellite that was gonna nuke Tenguu City, the same which its momentum was barely stopped by a combination of sealed Tohka, Natsumi and Shido, could fight Tohka for a while) | City level (Tohka's equal) | City level (The most powerful spirit shown aside from the first Spirit and Rinne and on par with Inversed Tohka, was implied she destroyed the world in an alternative timeline leaving only a few survivors, at least destroyed several cities across the globe) Speed: Supersonic+ (can somewhat keep up with Tohka in close combat) | Hypersonic | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (easily swings around that giant Halberd) Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ+ | Class TJ Durability: Building level, At least Multi City Block to Town level with barriers (can barely take a Halvanhelev from Tohka) | City level | City level Stamina: High, could keep with Tohka in a fight | High (didn't show signs of weariness after traveling in time and chasing Phantom across the whole city trying to kill him) | Nigh unlimited Range: Several meters with projectiles | Same | Same Standard Equipment: Combat Wiring Suit, CR-Unit Mordred | Angel: Metatron, Astral Dress EHYH (Eheyeh) | Demon King: Satan, Unnamed Astral Dress Intelligence: ''' Very high, skilled combatant, praised by Ellen to be one of the few people in the planet to actually hurt her '''Weaknesses: She tends to be completely irrational and impulsive around Spirits | Same (nullified after Volume 11) | She is completely unconscious of her actions and only moves by the instinct of killing Spirits. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Angel: '-Shemesh - the Sun （シェメッシュ）:' The floating pillars spin around her, gathering light particles in which she can release as a rain of energy blasts. '-Mal'akh - Heavenly Wings （マルアク）:' By taking on a wing-like formation and folding the pillars behind her back, Origami is able to fly and achieve great speeds. '-Kadour - Sword of Light （カドゥール）:' By breaking formation, the pillars can each attack its target(s) individually, making it look as if they have a will of their own. '-Artelif - Crown Cannon （アーティリフ）:' By making all of the pillars take on a circular formation and pointing their tips in the same direction, Origami can shoot out a beam of pure shining light. '-An Unnamed Defensive Formation:' By making the pillars surround her, Origami can use their shining light to create a barrier that can block incoming attacks. As Devil: The same but with a dark motif. Other: Key: Realizer | Spirit | Inversed Spirit Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Date A Live Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Spirits Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users